


It Can't Be!

by scarmellia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Choi Youngjae, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmellia/pseuds/scarmellia
Summary: Youngjae could never understand what Jinyoung saw in Jackson, or, Jinyoung have taste





	It Can't Be!

Park Jinyoung was a very good looking man, Youngjae never doubted that.

Knowing Jinyoung for most part of his life, Youngjae always had girls and boys asking for Jinyoung's number through him.

Not that he minded, it's just really none of his business.

Even when they were practically brothers from another mother, Jinyoung was really personal.

He never discussed about his relationship. Youngjae didn't even know that he was into guys until 3 years ago.

That was when Jinyoung introduced that he was having a long distance relationship with a Chinese guy called Jackson.

That Jackson guy was, meh

Youngjae saw pretty faces flocking around Jinyoung, and the said guy didn't even blinked.

From what Youngjae saw in the picture that Jinyoung sent him (in his persistence), Jackson was a slob.

He had a blonde hair and a 2 inch root grown out, tying in an messy top knot, stubble over the lower part of his face, pairing with a wife-beater and extremely outdated black baggy pants. Even when that seemed like a candid picture that Jinyoung took from their couple vacation, this Jackson guy was still too unkempt in Youngjae's opinion.

Youngjae never saw Jackson in person, Jinyoung said that Jackson was too busy, like himself was not publishing 3 books in 6 months and supervising his own live-action film. 

Jinyoung never mentioned what Jackson worked as, but since Youngjae was going to meet him, he didn't mind.

Yes, after three years of listening JInyoung praising his boyfriend being so gentle and caring, Youngjae could believe that that would be the sole reason Jinyoung was attracted.

"You are exaggerating, oppa," Jimin rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the pub nearby Jinyoung's office after their work, Jinyoung mentioned that Jackson was in Korea and he would like them to know each other.

"I still can't believe not even _you_ saw his sloppy boyfriend," Youngjae waving his limbs in disbelieve, he could not understand why Jimin, Jinyoung's biological sister didn't even met his boyfriend.

"I'm just not interested," Jimin took a sip of her G&T, "Besides, if they last long enough, I will definitely meet him someday."

"You're right, Jiminie," Jinyoung showed up, ruffling Jimin and Youngjae's hair from behind, "Guys, meet my boyfriend."

Youngjae and Jimin turned only to face a Greek god standing in front of them, smiling shyly, "Hi"

"What happened to Jackson?" Youngjae was the first to blurt out. The man beside Jinyoung was definitely not the same as the guy in picture.

His brunette hair was perfectly gelled, eyebrow trimmed, wearing Fendi t-shirt with faded jeans, and a leather jacket casually hanging on him.

Definitely not the same person.

"Well," the man scratched the behind of his head, "I am Jackson?"

"Hold on," Jimin bursted out, "Jackson Wang? My brother is dating Jackson Wang the whole time?"

Jinyoung clamped his palm to Jimin's mouth, muffling the rest of her words.

It turned out that Jackson was the Jackson Wang that co-owned the recording studio that Jimin worked at, and was a veteran song-writer that worked with Jinyoung on his first written film four years ago.

"I saw your picture, you looked like you didn't showered for months," Youngjae showed Jackson the picture, making Jackson palming his own face.

"That's because I really didn't showered for like 2 weeks in that picture, I was working on a huge project then."

"Didn't he look really good in that picture?" Jinyoung covered Jackson's hands with his own, staring at his boyfriend softly, "I mean, I like him groomed like now, but the scruffy him is an image only the closest people to him can assess."

"I am really grateful about that."

Youngjae was really glad that Jinyoung's boyfriend seemed like a match for him, but he didn't really want to talk about Jinyoung's taste in "good-looking picture" again.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed  
Let me know if you have any request!


End file.
